


104 Baddies™

by MyVintageMisery



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Pastel Eren Yeager, also includes:, and also: song joong ki, basically crack, because im kpop trash™, because theres never enough, crack like baking not drugs, i just kinda went with the flow, i literally couldnt resist mentioning twice, i think i tagged that right, idk lol, mentions of kpop, mentions of twice, now includes: memes, texting au, with little plot or direction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyVintageMisery/pseuds/MyVintageMisery
Summary: School starts, and group chats are made for survival purposes. Levi's already heavily crushing on pastel eren when hes added to class 104-001 group chat and it all goes down hill from there lol. mainly crack and little to no plot. enjoy ig





	1. 09/01/17- (It's About to Go Go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the start of college plus the gc begins and levi realizes hes doomed in the same gc as eren. also ㅜ is a korean/hangul symbol. When used with itself (ㅜㅜㅜㅜ) it's like a crying face. like tears going down your face. TT by twice is based off feeling sad over a boy, so ㅜㅜ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start college in less 11 days so whats better than a college/texting au? anyways, i thought i would try it out and if anybody is interested in a continuation then ill continue :) all i did was write until i ran out of ideas since ive been trying to write what i think. but anyways. i love kpop. and i wasn't gonna add anything about it until twice popped up and then. yeah lol (im actually listening to kokobop rn cause i love loving a group where my favorite member isnt in the new album). ANYWAYS. heres a texting au

_Potato_tomato added Jeanboi, MarcoPolo, ConnieBurger, Historia_Reiss, Ymir_Reiss, A_arlert, MikasaAckerman , Greeneyedcutiepie, ALeonhart, ReinertheReindeer, Hooverbert, AckermanL, That_hanji, Mr. Smith to 104 Baddies _™__

**Potato_tomato (10:55):** hey guys it’s sasha! thought I would make a gc for shits and giggles (and test answers!!!) since we all got the same morning class

 **Historia_Reiss (10:55):** lol hello! I’m historia ^.^

 **ReinertheReindeer (10:55):** hola its reiner ;)

 **Ymir_Reiss (10:55):** I’m ymir and historia is mine so don’t touch :)))

 **ConnieBurger (10:56):** yooo it’s connie!

 **MarcoPolo (10:56):** hi everyone I’m marco

 **A_arlert (10:56):** hello I’m Armin

 **ALeonhart (10:57):** annie

 **MikasaAckerman (10:57):** I’m mikasa

 **Jeanboi (10:57):** heyyy its jean

 **HooverBert (10:57):** I’m Bertolt

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (10:58):** hi I’m eren!

 **AckermanL (11:00):** no

_AckermanL left 104 Baddies™_

_That_hanji added AckermanL to 104 Baddies™_

**That_hanji (11:03):** hey y’all I’m hanji and ackermanl is levi

 **AckermanL (11:03):** fuck you

_AckermanL left 104 Baddies™_

_That_hanji added AckermanL to 104 Baddies™_

**That_hanji (11:03):** levi~ you’re not leaving that easily~

 **AckermanL (11:04):** I’m muting

 **ConnieBurger (11:04):** lolll I thought he said im nutting

 **Jeanboi (11:04):** lmfao

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (11:04):** why are you already muting :(((

 **That_hanji (11:05):** sorry about levi guys~ he doesn’t like texting :(

 **Historia_Reiss (11:08):** that’s okay, hanji! Texting isn’t for everybody :)

 **Mr. Smith (11:14):** Hello, I’m Erwin Smith. I’m friends with Hanji and Levi. It’s nice to meet you all.

 **ConnieBurger (11:15):** loll why is your handle Mr. Smith are you a spy or smth

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (11:15):**  ^^^

 **Potato_tomato (11:15):** are you sleeping with angelina jolie cause you should hook a girl up

 **Ymir_Reiss (11:16):** ^^^

 **Historia_Reiss (11:17):** :((

 **ReinertheReindeer (11:17):** damn this gc just started and there’s already tea

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (11:21):** tea is good for your health and keeps snakes alive

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (11:21):** lol but seriously it’s good for you y’all should drink some

 **AckermanL (11:21):** ^^^

 **That_hanji (11:21):** awe leelee you didnt mute us!

 **AckermanL (11:21):** how can I mute this when my damn phone notifications keep flashing

 **That_hanji (11:22):** awe leelee you dont have to lie to meee~

 **MikasaAckerman (11:31):** That reminds me eren we need more tea please order some

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (11:32):** kk (*^_^*)

 **MarcoPolo (11:32):** woah eren what is that? Is that an emoji?

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (11:33):** you mean the (*^_^*) ?

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (11:33):** it’s called a kaomoji! theyre on the jap keyboard in youre settings

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (11:33):** theres also a korean version but idk all the symbols so its hard to do emoticons /.\

 **MarcoPolo (11:34):** okay thank you!! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

 **ConnieBurger (12:41):** so are we all forgetting about the mr smith thing cause I havent been convinced that he isnt a spy

 **Potato_tomato (12:42):** ^^^

 **ReinertheReindeer (12:42):** ^^^

 

* * *

 

_Hanji and her Bodyguards_

_That_hanji added Mr. Smith and AckermanL to Hanji and her Bodyguards_

**That_hanji (1:23):** heyo! I decided to make a gc with the three of us!!! So I don’t gotta send the same thing twice anymore

 **Mr. Smith (1:23):** lol twice

 **That_hanji (1:23):** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Mr. Smith (1:24):** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **AckermanL (1:58):** youre all idiots

 **That_hanji (1:58):** awwwee leelee don’t be like that! I know you secretly love twice ^.^

 **That_hanji (2:01):** I heard you play signal the other morning when i went over there yesterday

 **Mr. Smith (2:03):** Lmao was he really? I thought you were just kidding about him being a twice stan.

 **That_hanji (2:04):** trying to let you know~ signeul bonae signal bonae

 **AckermanL (2:18):** …

 **That_hanji (2:19):** I must let you know

 **AckermanL (2:21):** signeul bonae signal bonae

 **That_hanji (2:22):** LEELEE I KNEW YOU KNEW IT

_Mr. Smith changed AckermanL to #1 Twice Stan_

**#1 Twice Stan (2:23):** I hate both of you

 

* * *

 

 

_104 Baddies™_

_Mr. Smith changed AckermanL to #1 Twice Stan_

**Jeanboi (2:24):** whats a twice

 **MikasaAckerman (2:27):** oh no

 **ALeonhart (2:27):** ??

 **ConnieBurger (2:27):** is levi a whole once?

 **HooverBert (2:28):** a whole once?

 **A_arlert (2:30):** sasha and eren listen to kpop too

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (2:42):** KNOCK KNOCK IS ONE OF YHEIR BEST COMEBACKS @ ME ILL FIGHT

 **Potato_tomato (2:42):** KNOCK KNOCK ISNT SHIT ITS TT THAT SHIT BLEWW UPP

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (2:43):** ㅜㅜㅜ I cant believe you just said that to me ㅜㅜㅜ knock knock is so good

 **Potato_tomato (2:44):** knock knock sucks

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (2:45):** ㅜㅜㅜㅜ

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (2:45):** only a twice stan can tell us if knock knock is truly an iconic song or not

 **#1 Twice Stan (2:57):** ...

 **#1 Twice Stan (2:57):** I like knock knock

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (2:58):** see??? Knock knock is a bop™

 **Potato_tomato (3:00):** (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭⁾⁾

 

* * *

 

 

_Greeneyedcutiepie to #1 Twice Stan_

**Greeneyedcutiepie (3:14):** hey you didn’t have to agree with me about knock knock ik not everyone liked it

  _#1 Twice Stan is typing..._

 **#1 Twice Stan (3:15):** But I like Knock Knock

_#1 Twice Stan is typing..._

**#1 Twice Stan (3:28):** I mean, what kind of Twice stan would I be if I didn’t like all of their songs?

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (3:28):** oh okay! I really like knock knock too (〃ω〃)

 **#1 Twice Stan (3:28):** oh

_#1 Twice Stan is typing..._

**#1 Twice Stan (8:02):** cute

 

* * *

 

 

_104 Baddies™_

**ALeonhart (8:12):** okay did anybody do the hw or??

 **ConnieBurger (8:12):** nope

 **Potato_tomato (8:12):** nope

 **Jeanboi (8:12):** nope

 **ReinertheReindeer (8:13):** nope

 **HooverBert (8:13):** nope

 **Ymir_Reiss (8:13):** lol no

 **That_hanji (8:13):** whew thought i was the only one who didn’t do it

 **AckermanL (8:20):**  School just started how are you already falling behind

 **ConnieBurger (8:21):** procrastination is a curse (c” ತ,_ತ)

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (8:35):** lol don’t worry!! Me and ar worked on it two days ago! Here yall go! [imag.shittymathhw1][imag.shittymathhw2]

 **That_hanji (8:35):** BLESS

 **Potato_tomato (8:36):** AN ANGEL IS AMONG US

 **ConnieBurger (8:36):** MY SAVIOR

 **Mr. Smith (8:42)** : Eren, the answer to #22 on the second image is wrong. The answer is 34.6

 **ReinertheReindeer (8:44):** ANOTHER ANGEL HAS APPEARED

 **Potato_tomato (8:44):** SUDDENLY IM RELGIOUS

 **MikasaAckerman (8:45):** ^^^

 **ALeonhart (8:45):** ^^^

 **AckermanL (8:45):** ^^^

 **ConnieBurger (8:45):** ^^^

 **Ymir_Reiss (8:45):** ^^^

 **Mr. Smith (8:46):** ^^^

 **ReinertheReindeer (8:50):** did we drop the Mr. Smith thing or?

 **Ymir_Reiss (8:50):** ^^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay imagine a short, buff, sweaty levi working out in the gym. all tough and badass looking. hes running on a treadmill with his earbuds in. hes listening to gee by snsd. have a good day.


	2. 09/04/17- (My Hope Inside This Fear is You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres a club fair tomorrow and eren doesnt wanna go alone :(((
> 
> plus no kpop but song joong ki, filthy frank, and snoop dogg instead instead :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been 3 days and all i have is 820 words so here ya go bone apple teeth
> 
> (chapter title from Darling by Taeyang, trans courtesy of colorcodedlyrics.com)

_104 Baddies™_

 

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (10:05):** hey okay so who wanna join clubs with me at the club fair tomorrow

  
**A_arlert (10:08):** I thought you said you were going to try for a frat this year?

  
**Greeneyedcutiepie (10:09):** I was but the one I wanted to join had hazing so I decided against it ://

  
**A_arlert (10:10):** ://

  
**ReinertheReindeer (10:10):** I thought hazing was illegal??

  
**ALeonhart (10:10):** underage drinking and drugs are illegal but that hasn’t stopped you before

  
**ConnieBurger (10:10):** OOOOOOOH DAAAAMNN

  
**Potato_tomato (10:11):** YOU WANT SOME ICE REINER CAUSE YOU JUST GOT BURNED

  
**Ymir_Reiss (10:11):** that was a lame comeback sash

  
**Greeneyedcutiepie (10:11):** ^^^^

  
**That_hanji (10:11):** ^^^^

  
**Mr. Smith (10:11):** ^^^^

  
**Historia_Reiss (10:11):** ^^^^

  
**Potato_tomato (10:13):** eT TU HISTORIAA??

  
**Historia_Reiss (10:14):** It’s a cliché comeback; at least make it original.

  
**That_hanji (10:15):** ^^^^

  
**Mr. Smith (10:15):** ^^^

  
**Greeneyedcutiepie (10:15):** ^^^

  
**Jeanboi (10:16):** are we seriously not gonna talk about the whole Mr. Smith thing?

  
**Mr. Smith (10:17):** No. Talk about clubs instead. Eren wants people to join clubs with him. Try asking Levi

  
**Greeneyedcutiepie (10:17):** huh? Why should i try asking him? He doesnt even like this gc :/

  
**That_hanji (10:18):** awe dw bbb he wont say no to you~

  
**Greeneyedcutiepie (10:18):** Wdym??

  
**#1 Twice Stan (10:20):** You know I can see these messages Hanji.

  
**That_hanji 10:23):** ofc sweety ofc!! thats why youre gonna take eren on a date at the club fair tomorrow!

  
**Greeneyedcutiepie (10:24):** a what?

  
**That_hanji (10:24):** a date sweety a date

  
**Jeanboi (10:24):** ten bucks says eren's blushing like crazy rn

  
**ReinertheReindeer (10:25):** 20

  
**ALeonhart (10:26):** 30

  
**MikasaAckerman (10:26):** y'all are pussies. 50

  
**Greeneyedcutiepie (10:26):** MIKASA MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD HOW COULD YOU

  
**MikasaAckerman (10:26):** I've known you since we were nine, so I have the best chance at winning.

  
**A_arlert (10:26):** Mika you're one to talk. 100

  
**Potato_tomato (10:27):** ET TU ARMIN

 

* * *

 

_Greeneyedcutiepie to #1 Twice Stan_

 

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (10:44):** hey you know you dont have to go with me to the club fair, right?

 

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (10:44):** ik the uh mr.smith dude and hanji volunteered you to do it but um i can ask someone else its cool

 

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (10:44):** i just didnt wanna go alone yk?

 

_#1 Twice Stan is typing..._

 

_#1 Twice Stan is typing..._

 

 **#1 Twice Stan (11:01):** No I don't mind going with you. Meet you in front of the student center?

 

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (11:01):**  Yes sounds good :) is noon okay?

 

 **#1 Twice Stan (11:06):**  Yeah

 

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (11:06):** okay :)

 

* * *

 

_Greeneyedcutiepie added Historia_Reiss, Potato_tomato, ALeonhart, ConnieBurger, and MarcoPolo to Untitled Group_

_Greeneyedcutiepie renamed group to Ladies (and Gents) United Because Eren Needs Help _™__

 

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (11:10):** okay yall i need help because I Am Freaking Out™ _ _  
__

 

 **ALeonhart (11:11):** The sky is blue

 

 **ConnieBurger (11:12):** ???

 

 **ALeonhart (11:12):** Issa joke

 

 **ConnieBurger (11:13):** ???

 

 **ALeonhart (11:14):** Because Eren stated the obvious

 

 **ConnieBurger (11:15):** ???

 

 **ALeonhart (11:17):** nvm

 

 **Historia_Reiss (11:19):** What do you need help with Eren?

 

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (11:20):** Levi said he'll go with me to the club fair and idk what to wear

 

 **MarcoPolo (11:20):** But the club fair is tomorrow?

 

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (11:20):** but i wanna look my best for levi ////.\\\\\\\

 

 **Potato_tomato (11:21):** aWWE I LOVE BOYFRIENDS

 

**Potato_tomato (11:21):**

 

 

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (11:21):** alkfjlkafjlkd shush sash we're not dating

 

 **ALeonhart (11:22):** *yet

 

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (11:22):**  HUSH ANYWAYS I NEED HELP PICKING OUT OUTFITS 

 

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (11:22):** SO EVERYONE COME OVER AROUND 7 ISH ARMIN AND MIKASA ARE BRINGING FOOD

 

 **Potato_tomato (11:23):** ILL BE THERE I GOTCHU EREN BB

 

 **ALeonhart (11:24):** I bet Eren is blushing

 

 **MarcoPolo (11:24):** ^^^

 

 **ConnieBurger (11:24):** ^^^

 

 **Potato_tomato (11:24):** ^^^

 

 **Historia_Reiss (11:25):** ^^^

 

_Greeneyedcutiepie changed the group name to BITCHES THAT CAN CHOKE_

 

 **Historia_Reiss (11:27):** we were just playing :((

 

 **ConnieBurger (11:27):** i bet levi can give you something to choke on

 

 **Greeneyedcutiepie (11:28):** ASKFNLKDFN 

 

**Greeneyedcutiepie (11:28):**

 

 **MarcoPolo (11:30):** Is that filthy frank

 

 **Potato_tomato (11:30):** lmao yes

 

 **MarcoPolo (11:30):** nice

 

* * *

 

_Hanji and Her Bodyguards_

 

 **#1 Twice Stan (2:07):** I need help 

 

 **#1 Twice Stan (2:07):** I told Eren that I didn't mind going with him to the fair, but I just realized that _I'm taking Eren fucking Yaeger out on a date_  

 

 **#1 Twice Stan (2:07):** I don't know how to date and now my life is over

 

 **#1 Twice Stan (2:07):**  [ _sends photo of chat with eren]_

 

 **That_hanji (2:08):** aweee eyebrows look! levis nervous and hes in looooove

 

 **Mr. Smith (2:08):** WWJD

 

 **That_hanji (2:09):** did you mean: wwsjkd?

 

 **Mr. Smith (2:12):** WWSJKD?

 

 **That_hanji (2:16):**  what would song joong ki do

 

 **Mr. Smith (2:17):** Who?

 

 **That_hanji (2:17):** yk, song joong ki aka Big Boss: amazing actor, super hot, total badass in every movie hes in, super hot

 

 **That_hanji (2:18):**  kinda like levi but joong ki is taller

 

 **#1 Twice Stan (2:22):** You know what? Never mind

 

 **That_hanji (2:23):** awee leelee dont be like that we were only kidding~

 

 **#1 Twice Stan (2:25):** Call me that one more time Hanji or I swear to God

 

 **That_hanji (2:25):** i bet you wouldnt mind if eren called you that

 

_#1 Twice Stan renamed group to Fuck You_

_#1 Twice Stan blocked That_hanji_

_#1 Twice Stan left Fuck You_

 

 **Mr. Smith (2:47):** Levi might be short but at least he's more creative than your user hanji

 

**That_hanji (2:47):**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i figured out how to add photos so expect more memes :))))


End file.
